


Privilege Walk

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit's name is Damien, Hurt/Comfort, I like writing Patton angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, fight me, poor Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: For orientation week, the teachers make the kids in Advisory groups do privilege walks. Roman, Logan, Virgil and Damien get worried when they see the new kid at the back of the gym.





	Privilege Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh...have some more Patton angst.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I kind of like torturing Patton XD

Patton snuck through the halls towards his class with the crowd. His smaller figure made him able to snake his way through the cracks. He slipped into the back seat and put his head in his hands to try and get more rest.

“Alright class!” The teacher’s cheery voice shook Patton awake. The other students had filed in by now. “Let’s introduce ourselves, m-kay? I’ll start. My name is Ms. Rihanna, m-kay?” She glanced at a boy in a red and white leather jacket. “Do you wanna go first?”

“My name is Roman King.” The boy- Roman- said. He had wavy red hair barely tamed and a tanned face with rich chocolate eyes.

“I’m Logan Dearn.” Logan had midnight black-blue tips on his dark brown hair. He was pale-ish, but looked like he had spent lots of time outside. He had rimless, big glasses that made his ocean eyes (Billie Eilish pun intended) stand out.

A couple other students introduced themselves, Patton had spaced out. Something about the next student’s voices made him snap back into reality.

“‘M Virgil Haley.” Virgil said, looking bored. Like, extremely bored. His voice said that as well. Virgil seemed like the emo of the class, his all black clothes complimented his floofy purple-magenta bangs perfectly. “That's my twin, Damien. He’s mute. You can call him Dee.” Damien looked like a copy of his twin, but his compliment color was yellow.

Patton zoned out once more until someone hit his hand and muttered “your turn.” He put on a smile and put his hand down from his chin.

“I'm Patton Browne.” He said. He felt his face heat up as everyone looked at him. 

“M-kay everyone! So here’s what we’re gonna do, there’s an activity in the gy, but only some are allowed to go at a time. So group A will go now. Group A is Jinillian, Leisha, Aliva...uhm, Xander, Helian and Willow! Group B is Logan, Roman, Patton, Marina and Golbie.” 

Patton didn't know eight of the people mentioned, but he brushed it off. The teacher talked a little bit to the B group as the A group headed to the gym for the activity.

An announcement came across the speaker, saying that ‘Ms. Rihanna’s group A is to report to the gym’ right as group B got back.

Patton sluggishly got up and into line. The group trudged down to the gym, a girl with pink hair -supposedly Marina- bumped into purposely on her chase to annihilate her friend. 

Patton rubbed his arm and followed Damien into the gym. The teacher there wore a bright pink sweatsuit and directed the kids to line up on the white tape.

“Today, for orientation, we are gonna be doing a activity called a privilege walk.” She explained. “A privilege walk is exercise that shows how diverse we are as a community. I will be asking questions chosen from this hat-” she held up a top hat (that Damien really took interest in) “-and if this impacts you, then you will step back or forward. A sample question would be ‘is your hair brown? Step forward’ People with brown hair will step forward, but anyone else stays still.”

Virgil raised his hand. “Uh, my hair is purple.”

“Your original hair color.” The gym teacher clarified. “This semester, we will be researching about discrimination and the causes and effects. So expect these questions to be a bit more,” She waved her hand around for the word.

“Extreme?” Logan offered. The gym teacher nodded at him. 

“Extreme. Precisely.” 

Normally, Patton would’ve panicked a little. But he was too tired to care. He was just glad he was getting a fresh start at this new school.

“Question 1, have you ever been taunted because of your gender, sexuality, race, or interests, etc? If so, step back one step.”

Well, yes. Patton stepped back, as well as Roman and Damien.

“Question 2, do you have a steady home life? Take one step forward.”

...Oh. So this is what they meant by ‘extreme’. Patton debated lying, moving up with the rest of the group. His feet wouldn't let him lie though.

“Question 3, do both of your parents/guardians work full time or over to support you? Take one step back.”

Patton inched back a little. Maybe it would be okay if he moved back only a small amount?

“Question 4, do your parents tell you that you can be whatever you want to be? Step forward.”

Patton felt his face flush in embarrassment as Marina turned around and yelled, “how’s it like back there, loser?”

Virgil yelled back for her to f**k off. The gym teacher told Virgil to watch his language. Dee suddenly realized how far behind Patton was.

“Question 5, do your parents compliment you? Take a step forward.” 

Finally, something he can relate to. Patton stepped forward with everyone else.

“Question 6, were your ancestors forced into coming to the United States? Take a step back.”

Patton, as well as Virgil and Dee took a step back.

“Question 7, are/were you teased or bullied because of your race, gender, sexuality or interests? Take a step back.”

Another step.

“Patton, quit lying for attention!” Marina called back again. 

“Marina how many times do I need to say f**k off!?” Virgil yelled back at her. 

Patton had enough and ran out of the gym, crying.

He didn't expect Virgil, Damien, Logan, and Roman to follow him.

“Patton?” Logan knocked on the door of a classroom Patton had ran into. He heard a muffled whimper and pleads for the group to go away.

Dee pushed in front of Logan and opened the door softly. He scanned the room for Patton and walked over to the little baby-blue ball of pain hiding in the corner. The others followed him, a little bit behind, giving him space.

Dee bit his tongue and whispered reassurances into Patton’s ear. His voice was rough from lack of use, but he supposed now was the time to use it. 

Patton had begun to stop crying, still hiding his face from embarrassment. Roman sat down beside Patton and gave him a big hug. Patton leaned into Roman and lifted his head, smiling a little at the group. 

“Uh...th-thanks…” He muttered, still a little bit embarrassed.

“No need to thank us.” Virgil sat in front of Patton, dragging Logan with him. 

“Are...Are you alright at home?” Logan said, softly. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

Patton shook his head. But despite his best attempts to hide it, his new friends had convinced him that they would help.

To save time, lets just say that Patton came back home with a big smile and a hundred and fifty dollars for his struggling family.


End file.
